monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mersé Dascaros
Lady Mersé Dascaros, is one of the heroines featured in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens, and the parallel tales of Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. A knight-captain of Lescatie, she is corrupted into an echidna by the lilim Druella. __TOC__ ''Fallen Maidens'' biography (pre-transformation) A soldier belonging to the knights of the theocracy of Lescatie. Though a woman, she was blessed with a great physique and she is one of the heroes who excel in the art of war. She is the captain of the unit to which "you"‎ belong. She’s also an instructor burdened with the education of fresh recruits. Light-hearted and not one to dwell on little things, with a rough yet considerate personality, she is absolutely adored by all of her subordinates. Her words and conduct are almost exactly like a man and sometimes, as if she forgot that she was a woman, she starts calmly changing clothes right in front of the male soldiers who are her subordinates. During training, she’ll take a student’s hand and get close, pushing her breasts up against him. For that reason, she’s extremely popular among the soldiers. "You" often stay behind and train with her until late at night and then go out to the bar together. Perhaps because of that, "you" are her favorite subordinate and student. So much so that during training, she always designates "you" as her sparring partner when giving demonstrations. "You" have been worn out by it, yet your fellow colleagues are extremely jealous of all the physical closeness you share with her during training and whenever you go drinking. She’s so bold and even manly, that she act likes she doesn’t care, but in actuality she has a strong hatred and fear of "womanhood". Not towards "others who are women", but towards "herself as a woman". She was relentlessly abused by her mother during childhood which caused her to lose her right eye. Additionally, her mother went with another man and abandoned her. Her father collapsed from stress and worry. Because of her fear and hatred of her mother she began to experience a fear and hatred of becoming a “woman” the same as her mother, so she cast aside her womanhood and chose the path of war to prevent herself from becoming a "woman". One night, after staying at the training grounds until late as usual, a messenger came bearing news that the monsters were attacking the city. Gripping her trusty halberd, she rushed towards the castle and what awaited her there was the sight of a beautiful, lascivious succubus with white wings who appeared almost as the embodiment of "womanhood". ''Fallen Maidens biography (post-transformation) The white succubus declared the following to the defeated Mersé, "I’ll change you into a monster. I’ll make a wonderful woman out of you." She became half-crazed. That was the one thing that she had to avoid more than anything else. However, she couldn’t muster any strength, and the pleasure given to her by the succubus robbed her of the will to resist. She started to enjoy the pleasure. Her own body flushed, seeking even more pleasure, forcing her to acknowledge that her body was indeed that of a woman. She lost all hope upon realizing the fact that she was a woman after all, and she couldn’t run from being a woman. When she regained consciousness, as for her form, she had a lower body like that of a snake. She had transformed into a lewd, "womanly" monster. However, the despair that was in her heart only moments ago was completely gone. Instead, she felt like she had been reborn, and she was filled with joy. For by becoming a monster she came to a realization. Her mother, that woman who hurt her and abandoned her father was a human woman. It was because human women are weak in body and heart. And now that she had become a monster, she understood. The monster’s body that binds men is also the devilish body that keeps oneself from separating from men. Instinct firmly guarantees a powerful, irresistible love for husband and children that knows no betrayal. As long as she was a strong monster woman, she would never become like that woman. It was a very wonderful thing to her now that she had changed into one of the "echidna" that are called the mothers of monsters. She felt great ecstasy and pleasure from changing from a human woman into a monster woman. And then she realized another fact, something about "you" who she had thought of as a favorite subordinate. The reason her heart pounded during training while she was really close to “you” teaching the forms wasn’t due to physical exertion. When she got drunk at the bar and pressed her breasts up against "you" and her body flushed, it wasn’t caused by the alcohol at all. What it really was was that her womb was seeking “you” as a man. After confirming that she was in fact a woman her heart became shrouded, this time not in despair, but in anticipation. As long as she was a woman, she could make her beloved “darling” know all too well that she had become a woman using her womanly body. She would attack "you" and coil around you with her snake body. Using not only her vagina, but her mouth, breasts, and everything else, she would rape "you". By having you make use of every part of her body, she’d teach you everything about her body and all the pleasure she had to offer "you". As far as she was concerned, the weakness of human women itself was a sin and something to be pitied. In accordance with the white succubus who changed her into a monster and as a "monster officer", in order to change all women into powerful, lewd monsters, she’d transform women captured as prisoners using the "ritual of the serpent god". As of now, her heart is filled to the brim with the joy of being a woman. While savoring the joy of becoming a mother, the greatest joy of a woman, she rapturously strokes her pregnant stomach which has gotten that way after "you" released your semen a countless number of times. ''Fallen Brides story Case 5: Mersè - A Woman's Happiness is provided free of charge. All credits for the materials within go to their respective authors. English translation provided by OtherSideofSky. Translation progress: :First Draft - ~25,000/~25,000 (100%) Original host :Pastebin: http://pastebin.com/HB2iwazd :Pastebin (raw): http://pastebin.com/raw/HB2iwazd ::MD5: 84357CB5950BADE918FFA8D2912C2CC2 :Epub:'n/a :'Mobi: n/a Wikia Rehost A Woman's Happiness Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Story Gallery= Merse_Bio1.png|Mersé's Biography: "You" Version |-|Extra artwork= |-|Fan artwork= File:Merse1.png File:Merse2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Fallen Brides Category:Demon Realm